Carrie's Opportunity Knocks
by Sex'sBIGest fan
Summary: It's a few years later and Carrie is remembering events that led up to her special day.


Author: Sex'sBIGest fan Rating: K+ Let's take the characters and move them some years into

the future, then let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing the characters.

Carrie's Opportunity Knocks

It was a beautiful day. A warm inviting breeze, the kind you could only feel when you closed

your eyes. The smell of the arbors was breath taking. Who knew California could be so amazing.

Today was the day. The day all the loves lost had finally led me to. My Wedding day. It still seems

so surreal just like the ending of a fairy tale. The handsome prince finds the beautiful princess and they

live..well lets leave that part out right now. We took so long getting to this point so I don't want to

upset the universal balance by looking into that crystal ball.

Here, is the perfect place for our wedding, Its the place where Big proposed. I still remember it

as if it was yesterday. I came back to his apartment after a long night welcoming Brady into the

world and found Big was gone. Nothing left but our album." Moon River" the last song we danced to

and a plane ticket to California. That ticket haunted me for days. I brought it home and put it on the

pillow next to me. The envelope, with his handwriting on it, made me feel closer to him. The scent

of his cologne still there, the man who was far away with a piece of my heart and soul with him.

I missed him terribly. I tried to write my column but nothing would come to mind.

My heart had a hole in it. It was as if I was two different Carries. As if one was not enough. One

Carrie would go on with life and mutter a "Que sera, sera." And the other Carrie knew down deep he

was the love she wanted. He was, after all the breakups and makeups, the one, the only one. I went

on with my split personality for several years. I avoided the Prozac and dated several guys but none

came close to what I wanted. What did I want? Right now I wanted the new Manolo Blanhnik shoes

I saw in the store window yesterday downtown. Some women eat chocolate for comfort. I saw

comfort in satisfying my feet and they feel so happy now. After a day of comforting other parts of my

anatomy, I consulted my team of experts in the love field and they were pretty much in agreement.

Charlotte, and Harry were celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary and were still as in love as

the day they met. They had "Lily" who brought sunshine into their lives everyday with her delicate

and inquisitive nature. She had just turned 4. She was a ballerina and in pre-school. Her English

was so clear now. She had beautiful dark blue eyes and black hair which Charlotte loved to tie up

into a high, perky pony tail, much like herself at that age. "Lily Elizabeth Goldenblatt" had Daddy

wrapped around her little finger. With a "Daddy please?" and a big smile, Harry always gave in.

Charlotte said she's working on Harry with that. In my case Charlotte, always the optimist, said to

follow my heart, this time. To just take that leap of faith no matter how hard it is to jump.

Miranda and Steve were married and Brady was 6. He was in first grade and so smart. Miranda

said that came from her, the brains that is. The best thing Steve gave Brady was his curly hair and

smile. After losing Steve's Mom last year, Steve was more into spending time with his family. He

sold the bar to Aidan and his wife whose father ran and managed it. Aidan's little boy, Tate and

Brady went to school together. Both were cub scouts. It was very amusing seeing Aidan and Steve

building birdhouses with the boys. Or should I say all four boys playing together. Miranda's take on

my dilemma was to remember the pain and asked if I wanted to hurt like that again. Was I just not

having what I wanted or was it not wanting what I had. I had to think about that one.

Sam on the other hand said," Having someone to come home to sure beats being alone and

saves on batteries, besides he had money, looks and all the things any woman would want, even if

he didn't want her. She said if I didn't get off my ass and go after the bastard I would miss out and

make all of them miserable. After all she had Smith .She had made him what he was today a top

movie star and a damn good lover. She knew he was the one. At least right then he was.

Samantha wasn't ready for the ending of her fairy tale. She beat the big "C" so now she was living

life as if there was no tomorrow. Because now she knew that someday that could be true.

So there you have it...I got the answers I had been looking for. Now it was all up to me. I went

home with all my treasures and packed. It was time to go get something for Carrie. Besides my

apartment was too small for the two Carrie's and I most definitely wasn't into subletting.


End file.
